Cinderella
by NobleCaliber
Summary: Songfic Oneshot based on Stephen Curtis Champan's "Cinderella" ECLARE. Clare and her father 'practice her dancing' whenever need be.


Cinderella

AN: Eclare ONESHOT, told from Randall's (Clare's Father's) point of view. Clare's mother has died an unfortunate death due to a DWI (Driving While Intoxicated) (Didn't she always seem like the type of woman to become alcoholic? Maybe its just me…), it's the only way Randall could logically always be home with Clare and I think it helps her bond with both her father and Eli. Don't hate me? This is placed next year, Eli is a senior and Clare is a Junior. Song is Stephen Curtis Chapman's _Cinderella_.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Degrassi or its characters, I don't own _Cinderella_.

_She spins and she sways,  
To whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world,  
And I'm sitting here wearing,  
The weight of the world on my shoulders,_

I sighed and let my shoulders drop as I squinted at my laptop. Did the work really never stop coming? _Damn the rat race. _I blew out a breath and pounded a fist on the table. Scratching my head, a typed a few more keys before Clare came inside.

A silly, love stuck grin was plastered on her face as she swayed to unheard music. "Hi daddy," she sighed contentedly as she closed the door behind her.

Chuckling, I swiveled my office chair to face her. "What's got you all 'Hi daddy,' today?" I asked, mimicking her tone. I don't really know why I asked; I knew the answer. It was that boy. Eli, that's his name. The one Clare used to try to make myself and Helen mad forever ago. He drove a hearse, dressed darkly. But honestly, I didn't care. Helen was the one who had hated him.

I actually kind of liked him. He made it clear he respected Clare's abstinence promise and helped her through the divorce and Helen's death. Plus, just look at her. She's humming quietly and spinning in circles, pretending not to know what on Earth I'm asking her about.

"Nothing, daddy," She says innocently, batting her eyes at me. Her hands are clasped behind her back as she rolls her lips between her teeth.

I breathe a laugh and roll my eyes. "You're not fooling anyone, honey." She averts her gaze. "Its that boy, isn't it?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she clarifies, cocking her head. She flashes me a smile and attempts to change the subject, "What's for dinner?" She asks.

I lean forward in my chair, resting my elbows on my knees and supporting my chin with my fisted hands. "Eli. The one who drives you to and from school every day and makes you squeal like a little girl. What cheesy romantic move did he pull?" I turn my head slightly, still looking at her, and list examples off the top of my head sarcastically, "Cover your eyes and ask, 'Guess who?' Bring a dozen flowers to school today? Carry your books to class? Throw his jacket across a puddle?"

_Its been a long day,  
And there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me,  
Saying "Dad, I need you,_

There's a ball at the castle,  
And I've been invited,  
And I need to practice my dancing,  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Clare blushes and looks at the ceiling. "No, dad. There's just this 'Ball at the Castle' dance coming up at school, that's all."

"And…?" I prompt. Rule number one to raising a teenage daughter: There's always more to 'that's all.'

Her eyes dart around the room, she won't make eye contact with me. "Well… It's just I haven't really danced at a dance since the ninth grade and…" She trails off, finally meeting my gaze, her eyes pleading.

"And you need to practice your dancing," I supply.

She bites her lip. "Maybe a little. But not if you're busy, I mean…"

"I'd be honored," I say sarcastically, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

"Really?" She asks, peeking out from underneath her bangs. She clenches her bottom lip between her teeth as she waits from my response.

"Really," I answer, closing my laptop and standing. I grab one of her hands in one of mine rest my other hand on her back before swinging her around the room, to that mental music I can hear now.

Six months later, Eli's senior prom is coming up. As always when there's a dance, she comes in swinging around to a silent tune. I've learned to recognize it. I mean, she always comes home from dates with Eli positively giddy, but she'll dance around when a school event is nearing.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Its become somewhat of a tradition to 'practice dancing' before she goes of to the real thing with her boyfriend. I've said that I like him before, right? Always has her home at the exact time I ask, very polite. But equally as love struck as her. One of my favorite things? When he looks at her, its not common teenage boy lust, but pure adoration and _love._

So when she waltzes down the stairs in her dress, I cant help but smile. It's ten minutes until Eli is supposed to pick her up and she's smiling at me expectantly.

"So?" She asks, smoothing the turquoise fabric beneath her hands as she runs them down her sides, "What do you think?" She brings her shoulders forward timidly and offers a shy smile.

"You look beautiful." I answer honestly. _Maybe a little too beautiful._ I take her hand as she walks down the last steps. I spin her around, holding her hand above her head as I grab her purse. She takes it from me gently, beaming up at me.

The doorbell rings all to soon, and when I open the door, its Eli. Not that I was expecting anyone else. "Hello, Mr. Edwards," he says, trying to keep his eyes from bugging out at Clare. Her dress is off the shoulder, the fabric of it only encasing one, and it's a smidge shorter than she usually goes for.

I smile knowingly and greet him back, "Hi, Eli."  
"Uh, we should get going," Clare says, obviously in a hurry to get to that fancy dance of hers. She makes a grab for the door, knowing my next move.

"Pictures!" I demand, leading Eli into the house. Clare groans, but complies. Ten minutes later, Eli's hearse drives off, but as usual, she's home by midnight.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Almost six years later, Clare is coming home from college for the holidays. Well, Clare and Eli, and they'll be visiting both myself as well as CeCe and Bullfrog.

I know exactly how she's going to walk through the door, I did talk with Eli last month. I've said that I liked him, right?

Interrupting my thoughts, Clare bursts through the door, beaming. "Daddy!" She practically screams, though I'm right in front of her. She throws her arms around me, but I don't miss the flash of while as it flies past my head and her arms wrap around me.

She pulls back a moment later and waves her ring hand in my face. "You'll _**never **_guess," She says, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Try me," I say calmly, pretending not to notice the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"I'm getting married!" She exclaims, actually jumping this time as Eli hauls bags in from the car. Eli just chuckles softly, dropping the bags just inside the door.

"I know," I say. Clare looks up at me from her ring, obviously confused. Eli just comes up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I may or may not have had a little chat with your dad before I proposed," He says, shrugging it off and casually rolling his eyes before Clare turns in his arms.

"That is _so_ sweet!" She exclaims.

"Well, I won't have my father-in-law hating me!" He scoffs, as if its obvious. He grabs Clare's hand and twirls her, releasing her as she drifts towards me.

So, that dancing tradition.

_She will be gone._


End file.
